


Scars

by StormyTehOverloaf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyTehOverloaf/pseuds/StormyTehOverloaf
Summary: Jesse Finds a hopeless Hanzo In the showers(IDK anymore)





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter will contain blood and self harm skip if you wish not to read Im sorry to you all this will be a sad chapter.Warning: This chapter will contain blood and self harm skip if you wish not to read Im sorry to you all this will be a sad chapter.

McCree's POV:

I stepped out of the showers, hair dripping wet. My comrades spilling out of the room. After a long day of protectin' the world one just needs a warm shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and, trampled over to the door. An echo in the showers draws my attention to the back of the room. A faint drip rung throughout the room. I ran to my room assumin' it was just a leaking faucet. When I reached my room I pulled on a pair of jeans, my boots and a white tank top. I soon trotted to the kitchen to pick up a beer or two and some whiskey. I have the day off tomorrow so why the fuck waste it! Slowly making my way back down the hall, I passed the showers and again a noise drew my attention to the back of the room. I poked my head into the door, my body soon after; I suck to the back of the room careful with my drinks. I had almost reached the last curtain when I saw water running out of the shower. Red water. I put my drinks down and crept back over to the curtain hand barely touching it, ready to run if need be. Water sloshed around and, then went still. Pulling the curtain back my eyes grew large, and my stomach dropped. Sitting in the corner crying silent tears, was Hanzo Shimada. " McCree?" He turned his scared arms down to hide them from me. "Jesse. Please call me Jesse" I turned off the running water off and, slid closer to let Hanzo fit into my open arms. "Jesse. Why are you here." M: " I heard something in here and came to see what or who was in here." Hanzo's eyes scanned down to my arms, and slowly sunk into the offer of comfort. "Hanzo darlin', why are you doin' this to yourself?"

Hanzo's POV:

" Hanzo darlin', why are you doin' this to yourself?" I looked up at Jesse; he wore a confused, but yet sad expression. " Jesse I don't know what you're talking about." " Now Han, don't be goin' around acting like I'm clueless. I saw them scars and the blood. How could anyone miss the red stained water. Something so pure, stained with the sadness of something purer." Jesse held me closer in his arms, pulling me flush to his chest. I looked at him the water from the shower fresh in my hair, now mixed with the tears that ran from my eyes. " I..I am sorry Jesse." I moved my head to focus on the ground. I felt a hand touch my chin, My head moved with the upward motion. " don't say sorry for this. Its not your fault, I don't think you would do something so brash just to make yourself turn to this." I moved my head to look out into the open room. " just let me help you Hanzo. I love you too much to see you go." My face went pale as he said ' I love you'. "Jesse. Are..are you being serious about that? Like... do you really love me?" "What? Of course I do darlin." I felt his firm hands place themselves on my cheeks. I leaned into the touch and I felt Jesse slowly shift forward. His lips grazed mine, he paused as if waiting for permission. I moved forward, lips colliding. I could taste the smoke and liquor on his breath. Jesse pulled away from me gasping, wanting more. "Com'on let's get ya cleaned up and we can head on back to my room for a drink or two"


End file.
